Defending Love
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Mike and Carolyn go through fights, family and trials to stay together and have to defend their love to everyone.
1. Lunch and Fights

Defending Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order, CI or SVU

Carolyn Barek sat at her desk in the Gang Central office. Her partner Jose Lopez sat talking to the other two officers, Kriten Baylor and Markel Jorome. She looked up when she heard her former partner's name, she listened.

"Mike Logan, black shield of the Brass." Lopez explained to Baylor, the rookie of the four.

"How can he still be on the force then?"

"He's a good guy Baylor, don't listen to Lopez. May have a past but we all do." Lopez looked at Carolyn.

"How'd you know Barek?"

"He was my partner before I came to Gang Central, we worked together in Major Case."

"He's a nothing Barek, deserves to scrub the floors of Police Plaza not walk on them."

Carolyn shook her head and looked down at the file she had in hand. Lopez smirked.

"That's the thing with you Polish, you aren't fit for being police, only being farmers."

"I'll forget you said that." They looked up to see Mike Logan at the door. Carolyn smiled.

"I forgot, I'm sorry." Carolyn stood up and placed the file down, grabbing her purse from her desk drawer.

"It's alright, so how about that indian diner we went to on a case?" As Carolyn joined him at the door.

"Sounds great." They left and Lopez looked at Baylor and Jorome.

"That's why she's defending him, she's in his bed."

* * *

Two hours later Carolyn walked back into the Gang Central office to find the three still talking.

"How was lunch with the black shield?" Lopez watched as she sat down and began with a file once again.

"Barek, I asked you a question." Carolyn looked up and Lopez looked at her.

"Lunch was great, it's none of your business anyways Lopez."

"You do know he has a habit of screwing female cops after the first date then dumping them."

"And?"

"As your partner, I'm looking out for you. Just don't think he'll sweep you off your feet. He's a crack head when it comes to sex and female cops, can't help himself."

"Watch how you talk about him Lopez." Carolyn gave him a look, she was about ready to punch her partner's face in.

"What, that Logan can't help himself when it comes to cops and sex. I'm stating the truth."

Before he knew it, Carolyn had already given him a good punch in the face.

"I said watch how you talk. As for being Polish, you should know we have a short temper." Walking away, Lopez had grabbed her.

"I don't touch women but this is an exception." He punched her in the face and she landed on the floor. The fight had begun, finally after a few, Baylor and Jorome pulled them apart, problem was their captain was walking in.


	2. Rookies, Ice Packs and Talks

Captain Joe Mitchell came into one of his Gang Central offices to find two partners being pulled apart by the other two.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Captain, they just started up, well Lopez egged it on and Barek threw the first punch."

"DUPEK!!!" They all looked at Barek as she made the comment, "Czynić nie a przy okazji jego znowu!!!"

"Barek, stop speaking Polish, or atleast I think it's Polish. Let them go, my office now, both of you."

Barek and Lopez followed Mitchell after Jorome and Baylor let them go. Once the door was shut, he looked at the two.

"Now, what happened to make this...tussle begin?"

"It's over Mike Logan, she punch me because I only stated the truth."

"Ów on śpi rezygnować samica gliniarze, yes it's true but it shouldn't be spoken out loud, to the world."

"Barek, stop with the Russian or Polish, what ever it is. God, I thought you two could get along. Instead of suspension, the rookies need a training instructor on gang activity, I'm sending you there for the next week. Try to get along or you'l be suspended. Go home, you're off duty here till the training has been completed in a month."

* * *

Carolyn went home to find Mike there, he was sitting on her front steps. 

"I found out, news travels fast." As Carolyn opened her door, "sit down, I'll get an ice pack."

Carolyn sat down and he came back with and ice pack, pressing it to her face.

"How could someone like you get in a fight?"

"It was over you if that helps your ego any." He chuckled and looked at her.

"It doesn't Sweetheart, so explain." Placing loose hairs behing her ear.

"He went on and on and on about how you take female cops to yor bed and I was next."

"He's kinda late on that statement." Placing the ice pack down and helpped her out of her jacket. and outter shirt knowing she wore a tank top.

"He went on and on, I told him to stop. He then stated that you are like a creak head, you can't help it, it's a habit. I had enough and told him to watch his mouth. After a few seconds of him continuing, I lost it. Polish have short tempers."

"Well, I've known you almost two years and dating you nine months, that whole time. I've only seen you loose it on the job enough to count on my fingers and once in almost a year of us daing." Pressing the ice pack back on her face.

"I just lost it, I now have to train rookies for a month."

"Your lip is busted, and you have few bruises on your arms."

"He probably has it worse, I had heels on if you get the idea." She smiled and he hugged her.

"I love you Sweetheart, never defend me again, never. It'll get you into trouble." Kissing her forehead.

"Till we end this relationship and possibly past that." Smiling at him.

"Why?"

"We're partners, remember." Gently punching his arm.

"Yeah I know, I got stuck with a Polish woman with a short temper, who wears dangerous heels and has a thing for black shielded cops." Looking at Carolyn with a smirke, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Got that right."

* * *

Once dinner was made, they readied for bed and went to sleep. After a while, Mike woke to a hand on his chest, he found Carolyn wide awake looking at him. 

"Hey." She smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Hi."

Mike placed an arm around her and pulled her close, Carolyn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why'd you become a cop Mike?" Looking at him, Mike looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"To protect those like me, when I was a kid, I was assulted by my mom physically and sexually by my priest. I figured I could protect others when I couldn't be protected."

"Sorry Mike...I didn't know?"

"Very few do. So why did you become a cop?"

Carolyn smiled as his hand rubbed her arm, "My parents wanted me to do something that one of the family did. My mom owned a Polish bakery near where we lived, Native Poland's Bakery. It's on eighty-sixth street. My father was in the carpentry union. Aunt Mary was in the dry cleaning business and Unle Joe was a cop. I tried all but carpentry, cop was what I loved the most."

"Uncle Joe?"

"Joe Messker."

"Ahh, Big Mess. That's what they call him in the academy."

"He hates you, said if I ever ran into you, I was suppose to kick your ass. That's why I never told him we were partners, my parents either."

"I'd hate to find out what happens if I ever pop the question." Carolyn chuckled.

"Are you planning to?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mike moved onto his side and leaned on his elbow, looking at her.

"I love you Sweetheart, but it depends on what will happen between us. My girlfriend when I was in college, she had an abortion. I don't want you to have an abortion when you're pregnant. I want to have a life, spend it with you. Have a successful marriage where we won't have to turn to affairs or fight more then a couple should."

"I'm Catholic, I don't believe in abortions. That problem's solved, as for a life and successful marriage, it would work. I love you Mike, that's part of marriage. If you asked now, I'd say yes."

"Well I'm not, I'm content with just being with you."

Leaning down, Mike kissed her, Carolyn giggled and looked at him once they separated.

* * *

Polish Translation:

asshole: Dupek

not talk about him again: Czynićdo nie a przy okazji jego znowu

that he sleeps with female cops: Ów on śpi rezygnować samica gliniarze


	3. Rings, Snacks and Passing the Family

Mike woke the next morning before Carolyn, she looked peaceful and beautiful even with her black eye. Moving hair out of her face without waking her, Mike thouught about the night before when they discussed marriage. She was willing to make a life with him after only nine months of dating and a family that hated him. It sounded like a death threat to him but to Carolyn it was love. Getting out of bed, Mike wrote and placed a note on his pillow.

_Carolyn_

_Sweetheart I need to go home, meet me at our spot in Central Park around 1pm. Bundle up, it's Christmas Eve after all._

_Love you, _

_Mike_

Leaving for home, Mike went to his apartment and changed, phoning his bank.

"Yes, I need to withdraw up to seven hundred from my secondary closed account and put it into my checking. How long will that take? Four hours, can I go ahead and make a purchase before then? Yes, that's what I wanted to know, thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Getting off the phone, Mike grabbed his keys and headed for a small shop in the Italian district. Walking in, the shop keeper smiled.

"Mikey, well if it isn't Mike Logan. Gina, guess who's here?"

A woman came from the back, "Who is it Joey, Mikey Logan! Whatcha here for, a case?"

Mike went up to the counter and smiled, "not this time. This time it's for a girl. I want to see your best Joey?"

"You got it Logan, so how long? What does she do?"

"Nine months, cop, former partner." As Joey laid his best engagement rings out before Mike.

"Do I know her parents?"

"Doubt it, she's Polish."

"Really, I know some Polish. What's the name?"

"Barek. How much for this one?" Holding up a ring.

"For you, I'll cut it to twenty-five precent off. That's what, Gina what is it?"

"That's six hundred and forty Mikey."

"I'll take it. Make it special." Nodding to Gina, she went to the back of the store.

"You got it Mikey." Taking the ring, the two centimeter gold band held a beautiful princess cut emerald stone, two smaller ones on each side.

Mike pulled out his check book and wrote a check, handing it to Joey.

"The Bareks, they have two daughters and a son. Carolyn, David and Laura, Carolyn is the youngest, should be around thirty-five or thirty-six. Daniel and Cathleen adored those children. Cathleen owned that Polish bakery, my wife works there, Native Poland Bakery. She's Polish. Polish and Italian, what a mix. So is it Laura or Carolyn?"

"Carolyn, one hell of a cop. As for the ring, I found the woman I want to spend my life with. Atleast what's left of it."

"I'd watch out for the cop uncle of hers. He's protective of the children, and Daniel. You'll have to prove yourself, with your record of being the black shield of the police department, you'd be lucky to come out alive if not with Carolyn."

Gina came out with a green box, red ribbon around it. "There you go Mikey, I hope for the best."

"Thanks Joey, Gina."

"Bring her by sometime." Joey smiled as Mike left the store.

"I'll try, we're cops after all."

Mike left and Joey turned to Gina, "never thought he'd grab a cop, never thought he'd grab someone period!"

Gina just went back to the back, ignoring Joey. Mike went to eighty-sixth street and stopped at Native Poland Bakery. Going in he found Cathleen Barek refiling the baker's rakes.

* * *

"Excuse me, Cathleen Barek?" Cathleen looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm a friend of Carolyn's she asked me to pick up a few things for her. Two _kisiels _and two teas, one hot with lemon."

"Well she didn't call me."

"Alright she didn't call me Mrs. Barek, I'm her partner and I wanted to surprise her with a snack, she goes out each day and gets something. It's cold today." Showing her his badge.

"My daughter needs more men like you, wanting to make sure she's well taken care of. I'll throw in two more. Tell her I said we'd be spending Christmas with her this year, I'll be over at six tonight." Handing him a bag and two cups to him.

"Yes ma'am. Merry Christmas to you Mrs. Barek."

"What's your name young man?"

"Mike ma'am."

"I'll ask my daughter about you tonight."

Mike walked out, passing Joe Messker, Carolyn's uncle.

"Logan."

"Captain Messker, Merry Christmas." Passing him and went to his car, climbing in, he left toward Central Park

"Cathleen, why was Logan here?"

"He's Carolyn's partner Joe, very sweet. Came to get Carolyn a snack so she doesn't have to get out in the cold. Must know she loves _kisiels_ and tea with lemon, he ordered them."

"That's the black shield of the department, Mike Logan. He shouldn't be near Carolyn, he'll shatter her career." Sitting at the counter near his sister.

"How can that be Mike Logan? He's so polite, he seems genuine with Carolyn by the way he seems."

"Logan was always able to turn from bad cop to a gentle man. I'll deal with Carolyn tonight before going to her captain over it."

* * *

Central Park

Mike walked toward the King Jagielle sculpture to find Carolyn sitting on the bench.

"Hi Sweetheart, have you been waiting long?" Sitting beside her.

"No, what do you have there?" Taking the bag and her tea. "Tea with lemon, thank you."

"I stopped by the bakery, nice place." Carolyn smiled. "I said I was your partner, your mom told me to tell you Christmas was at your house this year."

"_Kisiels_, Mike thank you. My mom never had a green thumb but she could bake. You got four?"

"Your mom threw two extra in. I saw your uncle on the way out." Sipping his tea.

"Oh God, Mike I'm sorry if he said anything. He'll give me hell tonight."

"Your mean us." Pulling out the green box.

"What's this?" Gently taking the box and undid the ribbon, inside laid a blue velvet box.

"Maybe we're ready." Taking the small blue box and opened it, Carolyn gasped when she saw the ring. "I remember you said yes."

"I did." Undoing her glove and let him slide the ring on. "I love you."

Mike kissed her and smiled, "Let's go home, we have till six, that's when your family will arrive."

Getting up after putting her glove back on, they went to Mike's car since Carolyn took a cab.

* * *

Once arriving home, Mike and Carolyn sat down to eat their snack before beginning to clean up. After everything had been cleaned up and moved, Mike went to get a tree while Carolyn pulled out decorations and air beds for the family. When Mike arrived back it was five, they began decorating.

"I grabbed this for you." Handing Carolyn a small box, she opend it to find a small kitten, it meowed. "Merry Christmas Sweetheart."

Cathleen Barek's voice made them turn.

"Hello Mike, hi Honey." Hugging Carolyn

"Hi Mom. Thank you for the _kisiels_ today."

"Carolyn Annabella Barek." Carolyn looked at her fiance when her father and uncle came in the room. "What's the black shield of the Brass doing here?"

"Let me take him." Mike gently took the kitten and box, setting it down by the tree.

"Well that's a good question Uncle Joe and I have an answer."

"Good Lord Carolyn, who put that black eye on you."

Daniel Barek looked at his daughter's face and turned to Mike, "if I find out you did this, I'll make sure you never see the department."

"Sir, Mr. Barek, I could never hurt or lay a hand on your daughter. I respect her."

"I'd hope so as her partner, don't worry, it won't be for long." Joe looked at him, he looked at Carolyn, who smiled.

"Mama, Papa, there's something I need to tell you."

"Good Lord, she's pregnant. What have I said about pregnancy before marriage Carolyn. How could you do this to our name?" Cathleen looked at her daughter, Carolyn shook her head.

"Mama, I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God, alright what's the news."

"I'm engaged." Daniel and Cathleen sat down after hearing the news.

"Who's this guy who's marrying my niece?" Joe looked at Carolyn, she smiled.

"Sir, I understand you think I'm no good for your niece but I love and respect Carolyn. She was a great partner on the job and we worked well together, now I want to work with her in marriage. I asked and she said yes." Mike looked at Joe, he started to advance toward Mike but Carolyn got inbetween them.

"Uncle Joe, you know I can take you on. Don't touch him, I made my choice when I fell in love with him. Mike has never done anything but respect, work with and love me."

"He's no good Carolyn, he is the black shield of the Brass. He'll destroy your career."

"Uncle Joe, he'd loose his own before letting me loose mine." Moving away from them both.

"If I ever find out you lay a finger on her or hurt her, I'll kill you myself and serve the time too."

"My youngest is engaged finally, Holy Mary, mother of God, I have been blessed."

Mike gave Carolyn a look, she just smiled. "Strong Catholic, my parents are."

"Ah, so does anyone want dinner, I can cook." Cathleen and Daniel looked up at Mike.

"I learned how early on."

"No, David and Susan are bringing the food. Laura will be here tomorrow."


	4. Marriage and Names

The family started arriving, Laura was coming from Jersey with her husband and kids. They arrived last, David came with his family first.

"There's my little sis." David hugged Carolyn, both smiled at each other.

"Let me help you Susan." Mike took the food Susan had in hand. Going to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to your eye, a suspect?"

"My partner at work, he said somethings about my fiance, you know us Polish."

"Was that him?"

"That's the famour Mike Logan, black shield of the Brass and my fiance. Me and Lopez got into it. I gave him a few injuries. I got bruises and a black eye. Mike wanted to kill the two year cop."

After Laura and her family arrived, they all sat down. The talk was of the newly engaged couple.

"Mike, so you're the famous black shield of the Brass?" Mike looked at David, he nodded.

"Unfortunately. I think that's why Carolyn fell in love with me, bad boy."

"Baby, far from it. You're a gentleman, loving, gentle and one hell of a partner."

"Former partner, you left me at Major Case, I have a rookie partner." Looking at Carolyn, she smiled and laughed.

"I left for us Mike, so we could continue our relationship."

"Alright Sweetheart, I'll give you that."

"So when's the wedding?"

"Don't know yet." Mike looked at Carolyn then her father.

"I have an idea..."

"Cathleen please don't start up with ideas."

"I had the idea of a Christmas wedding, tomorrow we can go to the church."

Mike looked at Carolyn, her eyes were filled with shock.

"Sweetheart?"

"Mama!"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Papa?"

Before long, everyone at the table was agreeing to a next day marriage.

"Carolyn, I want to spend my life with you, it doesn't have to be fancy."

"I just wanted to have a nice wedding in the spring."

"Then we will, Cathleen, Daniel, we'll have a nice wedding in the spring for Carolyn. Everything she wants."

Carolyn looked at her fiance, he was wiling to give her everything she wanted.

"You know what, why not." Mike looked at her, she smiled.

"Black eye?"

"Doesn't have to be fancy or beautiful, between me and you."

January 3rd, 2008, Police Academy

Lopez found Carolyn getting out of her car on the phone.

"Yeah, around five maybe. Love you too." Hanging up, she looked at Lopez.

"Barek, how's lover boy?"

"My husband is fine Lopez, let's get this month over with." Pressing her alarm and headed toward the entrance.

"You're kidding right? You married the black shield, how's Big Mess taking it?"

"Better then you giving his niece a black eye. You're luck both Mike and him didn't kill you."

"Carolyn Logan, sounds strange. Rimes too much, still go by Barek?"

"Yes, my last name is Barek-Logan not Logan." Looking at her partner, she went inside.

It would be a long month, a very long month.


End file.
